


Welcome To Flirting 101 (Hetalia)

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Qintha Writes Crack [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Historical References, Inspired By Pinterest, M/M, guess who answers what!, hinted pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: A Hetalia version of Welcome To Flirting 101 (Crack)





	Welcome To Flirting 101 (Hetalia)

"Okay class, now tell me what should you do to get a boy's attention?" The teacher warily asked the entire class, hopefully this new set of students won't answer with anything weird like the last one.

"You hide inside a box of tomatoes and pretend to be a tomato box fairy and waits for him to find you!"

"You don't tell the bastard your feelings!"

"You bomb his naval base."

"You politely asks for your vital regions back." The student then whispers, "Although he probably still won't give it back."

"You kick him out of your country."

"You choke him with his tie everytime he gets too annoying."

"You start a war with him for your independence."

The teacher's eye twitches.

"That's it I quit!" The teacher throws her pen on the floor, and storms out of classroom.


End file.
